Max, Meet Maze
by togssg16
Summary: Max and the flock arrive in the Glade and help Thomas and the other Gladers escape. My friend and I did it together.
1. The Lift

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline! This is a crossover of Maximum Ride and The Maze Runner.**

**togssg16 **

The ceiling was dark, rusted, and gray. I stared at it, wondering if it would open, wondering if it would let me out of this cage.

Cage. I went wild; no one would put me in a space like this. I beat on the walls. It started moving, and soon I realized it wasn't a cage, it was more like an elevator. An old, beat -up and run-down elevator, that was moving.

_Don't worry. I'll be with you, Maximum._

I freaked. What the heck was that? Something told me it was normal, so I let it go.

_Good job, Max. Let it go. Let everything go, except for the wings. Not until I tell you._

Wings? I reached my hand to touch my back, and sure enough were feathery wings, folded neatly in my jacket. What was I, some mutant bird freak? Would I have to fight off dogs? This was going to be a long ride.


	2. Max Arrives

**Disclaimer: My friend doesn't own The Maze Runner either.**

**This is her chapter, you'll be able to tell whose chapter it is from the pen names I put at the top, and so, here ya go.**

**Alley722**

It's morning in the Maze things have been hectic since the girl got here the Glade is in a frenzy. Something about today seemed odd it felt like something was going to happen. Suddenly the alarm went off meaning something was coming in the box. We all ran to go see what it was Alby told us to settle down we all got quiet. The box come up and some of the guys went to help with opening it in it stood another girl she walked out and looked around she thanked Newt for helping her down, Then the guys started bickering over her Alby looked a little ticked that it was yet again a girl. I'm pretty sure he wanted samples instead of a girl he storms off very mad. Newt tells the guys to settle down, then as if on que she asks where she is Newt and I stepped up to explain. "Welcome to the Glade." I said "Glade?" she asked "Yes, what is your name?" I quested "Maximum but please call me Max" she said. Newt started to explained some more things to her about the Glade and the Maze, Then asked me to show Max around I nodded.

"Hello Max my name is Tomas.' I said "Hello, why can't I reminder anything besides my name." Max asked "None of us reminder anything before our lives in the Maze besides our names." I said "That's horrible." said Max "Well unfortunately it's true. Now, let's get this started. This is Bloodhouse where we kill the animals." We walked a little way. "Over here is Jailhouse where we keep the people that break the rules, here's the Map Room; I don't know too much about it. Way over there is the deadheads where we burry our dead, this is the Homestead the main part of the Glade we sleep and eat here, and last but not lest the Maze." I said "Wow, what is it?" ask Max "It's a giant Maze that we have been trying to salve for 2 years now." I said "That's a long time." said Max "I have a question, am I the only girl?" asks Max "No the other girl is in a coma, but it's lunch time let's go get something to eat.' I said.

For the rest of the day we walked around I introduced Max to the people that I know, we skipped Gally because he'll only scare her half to death. "It's getting late let's get some supper and get settled in for night." I said "Sounds good." said Max. Today has been a peaceful day lord only knows what tomorrow brings, but for now it's not bad we got new girl and Glade member all in all it was a good day.


	3. Fang

**Disclaimer: I don't own either The Maze Runner or Maximum Ride, blah, blah, blah.**

**togssg16**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and new. I could take anything now.

Almost anything.

I ran to the Homestead to meet Alby. He and Newt were going to show me around today. I mean, I was going to be tested- gee, tested, that sounds nice-to see what job I'd have.

"Hey, guys." I said, meeting Alby and Newt near the Box, that horrible, disastrous box.

The alarm suddenly went off, sending my hands to my ears.

"What'd you Greenies do now?" Alby screamed in my face. I didn't respond, knowing it would only make him angrier. He and Newt ran up to the Box and waited.

When the alarms finally died down, the Box opened and a couple of Gladers helped a boy out. He was pale and tall, with long black hair. His name was Fang; he was one of the flock. I knew this before he said it. Thanks, Voice.

"Fang, is it?" Newt said. "I'm Newt, this is Alby. Welcome to the Glade." _Nice name, huh?_ I thought,_ Reminds me of this place called Antarctica, it's really cold there. _

"Thanks, I guess." Fang searched the crowd; his eyes met mine for a short time. I recognized him. I really did. He looked into my eyes, and then continued his search. It didn't take long. Most of the Gladers had resumed their daily schedule. I was only here because I didn't _have_ a daily schedule to resume. Which reminded me. . .

"What about my testing or whatever-you-call-it?" I asked. Alby looked at me, and then said, "I guess you'll come along."

We were walking towards the deadheads when I spotted something scurrying across the ground. "What was that?" I said, pointing at the ground. Alby sighed and said, "Beetle blade."

"'S how the buggin' creators watch us." Newt added.

"Ew, stalkers," I whispered in Fang's ear. He grinned slightly and whispered, "They seem nice," I had to smile. Fang seemed all too familiar to be just an acquaintance.

"Hey, question is, what's _this?_" Alby was picking up a feather from the ground. My hand instinctively reached my back. Uh-oh, Mr. Voice wasn't going to be very happy.

_It's too late. Show them your wings. Fang, too. _

I sighed. "Fang, you have wings." I told him.

"Nah, duh," he snapped.

"Fang, we have to show them our wings."

He hesitated, then turned so that his wings would fit in the small path through the deadheads. I did the same. I nodded, and Fang and I took off our jackets and uncurled our wings.

**Mwah ah ah! So thanks, Voice. **

**Please review! **


	4. Reaction

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything.

Alley722

That girl Max came yesterday which only made for an unhappy Alby, of course I've never seen the guy smile. I slowly got up to help Alby get her placed in a group Alby and I walked to the Homestead. We were in luck she was heading our detection. She stopped "Hey guys." she greeted, and then like it was timed the alarm went off. I could barely hear Alby complain that the Greenies had done it this time. I ran toward the Box, when the alarm finally died down we opened the box and there stud a guy taller and paler than most. He said his name was Fang 'Fang is it?' I asked 'I'm Newt and this is Alby. Welcome to the Glade.' I said.

"Thanks I guess." said Fang he looked the Gladers and locked eyes with Max, then kept looking. He must be looking for people he knows. Everyone dismissed themselves "What about my testing or whatever you call it?" asked Max "I guess you'll come along." said Alby. We were walking toward the deadheads, when Max asked "what was that" she pointed at a Beetle blade. Alby answered "Beetle blade. '''S how the buggin' creators watch us.' I added. I heard Max wispier something to Fang he answered "They seem nice." Something was up between these two Alby spoke up and asked "What is this?" it looked to be a feather but we don't have any birds here.

"Fang you have wings." Max told him, he responded with a "Nah, duh." "We have to show them our wings." said Max. They turned a little and Max nodded, they took off their jackets and something started to stir under their shirts and wings exposed from their backs. We looked at them in awe "How is that possible?" asked Alby "Well, a company named Itex that did this to us before we were born." answered Max "Is there anything else we should know?" I asked "Yes there are six total Flock members." said Max "Well this should be an interesting week." states Alby "I think we should..."

I'm evil...

Please review.


	5. The Griever Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Maze Runner or Maximum Ride**

**togssg16**

"I think we should keep this a secret." Alby stuttered. He stared wide-eyed at our wings. Our wings were about fourteen feet long; they overlapped each other in a small space like this.

"You've got bloody wings?" Newt said, startled.

_This went better than I thought, huh? _ I sarcastically told my Voice. I knew it didn't like this.

Fang nodded. "Yeah, I guess we're a bit different, huh?" I curled my wings back and slipped on my jacket, I thought I heard someone coming. I guess Fang did too.

"Alby! Newt!" Thomas came running through the small path, "It's Minho! He-"

"He should be running!" Alby snapped. Thomas simply nodded. "He says it's real important. Come on!"

"Better be important," Alby mumbled. He hesitated then ran off with Thomas toward one of the gates of the Maze.

"What was _that_ all about?" I asked Newt.

"I don't know, probably another life claimed by a Griever."

"Griever?" Fang asked.

Newt looked around then leaned in closer to our faces and smiled. "Yeah, a Griever. They protect the Maze; they mostly come out a night. You guys wanna sneak a peek?"

We nodded.

"Meet me tonight by the East door. Don't tell anyone. Especially Alby." With that, he leaned back and continued our tour. I shot a quick glance at Fang once his back was turned. "Let's do it." I whispered. He nodded. Within a few minutes, we could hear the sequels of poor-fated animals coming from the Bloodhouse.

I stared at the night sky. It was dark navy, with specks of gold lighting the sky. I stood not far from the Box, waiting on Alby. Fang came with me; we waited for about five more minutes in silence. Alby came from behind us silently.

"Gosh, Alby. You scared the crap out of me!" He chuckled softly and led us to the walls of the maze. I was scared half-to-death while Fang only grinned.

"All right, what you are about to see will be permanently grilled inside your minds." Newt said. He pulled some vines from the walls, revealing a small window, cracked slightly in the middle. I stared at Fang. His face glowed different colors, his eyes wide. Mouth dropped open is utter disbelief. I turned, facing the window. I felt my face drop to resemble his.

It was a Griever.

It was a huge mess of green goop, glowing green. It's hard shell wrapped around its body. Spikes jutted out of the metal shell, popping in and out every few seconds. It stopped for a while, then continued. Making the same noise it did as it approached us, leaving.

_Whirr-click-click-click. Whirr-click-click-click. _

The harsh sound of metal-against-metal left buzzing through my ears.

_Whirr-click-click-click. Whirr-click-click-click._

"Griever," I said.

"Griever," Fang repeated.

"Yeah," Newt said, still staring at the window, probably waiting for something that will never come back. "I've seen 'em before out in the Maze. You know, I used to be a Runner."

"A Runner?" I asked. Newt nodded.

"Yeah, they go out into the Maze every day. You remember when Thomas came running blabbing something about Minho?" Fang and I nodded. "He's a Runner, Minho. I twisted my ankle when I was running from one of those buggers, so now I'm an assistant to Alby."

"Wow," I said, "have you ever seen anything else in the Maze?"

Newt sighed; he looked Fang dead in the eye, then gave me the same stare. "Minho, he said that he saw something else today. Alby told me they're going tomorrow to see what it is."

"What?" Fang asked.

"What do you mean what?"

"I mean, what did he see out there."

"Another monster, this one was half wolf, half man, still in an ugly sort of morphing stage. It was near a dead Griever, with a bunch more like it. But these wolves looked more human."

I took a chance at giving Fang a quick glance. When he said something about the first wolf, something clicked inside me. I knew these monsters, but I didn't remember what they were called.

_Erasers, Max. They're called Erasers. You _do_ know the first one he said. His name is Ari._

"I know them." Fang said. "I've seen them before. But I don't know where."

"That's the problem in the Glade." Newt said.

"Yeah," I told him, "it's like a math problem we'll never solve." I sighed. "But I know him, too. His name is Ari."

"Ari," Fang said. "Yeah, that's his name!"

"How do you know him?" Newt asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe that's the creator's way of hurting _us,_ the bird freaks."

_You're really smart, Maximum, smarter than I expected. _

"Thanks," I huffed under my breath, hoping no one would hear me.

"I'm not sure, I don't know. I don't know anything. You guys better get back before you get sleepy-eyed, see you in the morning."

"Yeah, later." I said, turning around. "Thanks," Fang said, following.

I lay in my bed that night thinking about the Grievers, about they're horrid appearance. I thought of Ari, whom I've never met. Well, I never remember meeting him. Was my Voice leading me the wrong way? _Who_ was my Voice, or _what_ was it?

**TA-DAAAAA! **

**As you may know, tomorrow night is a special night, in the story. I don't how long my friend will make it, so it may just be Iggy, or it may be Iggy **_**and**_** the Maze night, I'm not sure. **

**Anyway, please review! Thanks!**


	6. Newt POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner or Maximum Ride.**

**Alley722  
><strong>  
>"I think we should keep this a secret." Alby stuttered. He stared wide eyed at their wings. "You got bloody wings?" I asked startled. Fang nodded and said "Yeah, I guess we're a bit different, huh?" Max folded her wings back and put on her jacket.<p>

I heard someone coming our way and looked to see Thomas heading our way "Ably! Newt!" he shouted "It's Minho! He-" "He should be out running!" Alby snapped. Thomas nodded and said "He says it's really important," Alby mumbled and they both ran toward one of the gates to the Maze. "What was that all about?" Max asked me. "I don't know probably anther life claimed by a Griever." I answered "Griever?" asked Fang. I leaned in and smiled "Yeah a Griever. They protect the Maze; they most come out at night. You guys wanna to sneak a peek?' I asked. They nodded "Meet me at east door, don't tell anyone. Especially Alby." I said careful and leaned, after that we continued our tour.

That night I walked toward the east door silently. "Gosh, Newt. You scared the crap out of me!" Max said I chuckled softly and led them the walls of the Maze. "All right what your about to see will permanently be grilled into your minds." I warned them I careful pulled back some vines to uncover a window. They stared at it and finally said something "Griever." said Max "Griever." Fang repeated. I looked out the window remembering the day I couldn't be a Runner any more. "I've seen 'em before out in the Maze. You know I use to be a Runner." I said "A Runner?" asked Max. I nodded "Yeah, they go out in to the Maze every day. You remember when Thomas came running blabbing about Minho?" I asked them, they nodded "He's a Runner, Minho. I twisted my ankle when I was running from one of those buggers, so now I'm an assistant to Alby." I said "Wow," said Max.

"Have you ever seen anything else in the Maze?" asked Fang, I gave him and Max a firm stare. "Minho, said that he saw something else in today. Alby told me they're going tomorrow to see what it is." I said "What?" Fang asked "What do you mean what?" I asked "I mean what did he see out there?" asked Fang "Another monster, this one was half wolf, half man, still in a ugly morphing stage. It was near a dead Griever, with a bunch more like it. But these looked more human like"' I said. Max looked over at Fang

"I know them." said Fang "I've seen them before. But I don't where." said Max "That's the problem with the Glade." I said "It's like a math problem we'll never solve." she sighed "I know him too. His name is Ari." said Max "Ari." said Fang "Yeah, that's his name!" said Max "How do you know his name?" I asked, she shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe that's how the creator's way of hurting us bird freaks." said Max.

"I'm not sure, I don't know. I don't know anything. You guys better get back before you get sleepy-eyed, see you in the morning." I suggested "Yeah, later." said Fang "Thanks." says Max. I go toward my bed thinking of what tomorrow will bring. I'll be in charge while Alby's in the Maze, and a new kid another, one of the Flock members, is coming tomorrow. Right about now I think we need some more people to help us with what's to come...

**Review Please!  
>Hope you enjoyed it.<br>Check out some of my other stories, please.**


	7. Disastor Strikes

**Disclaimer: Naturally, I don't own The Maze Runner or Maximum Ride. I **_**do**_** own the storyline, though. Mwah ah ah ah!**

**R&R**

**togssg16**

The alarms went off early in the morning. I was up already, though, standing at the Box along with Fang, and Newt. Alby and Minho were searching the Maze today for the new creatures.

"Okay, you guys," Newt said, "when the alarm stops, the Box is going to bring up a, um, another _flock_ member." Fang and I nodded.

"Yeah, we put the rope down and pull him," I gave Fang a cool glare, "or _her_ up."

"Then," I continued, "we all go take the tour and ask the person to show their wings."

"Exactly," Newt concluded

We waited for roughly fifteen more minutes. Then we opened the box.

"What the,"

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's happened before." Newt said. "He's probably passed out. Day before you showed up, girl came in a coma. She's still out."

Newt climbed down on the rope and stopped on the floor of the box. The body that was once thought dead was moving and, apparently, speaking. Newt climbed up the rope along with the undead person.

_This is Iggy,_ my Voice says, _he's blind. But don't underestimate him. _If my Voice could chuckle, he was doing it. _His hearing is great. That's how he knew your friends were coming._

"Okay," Newt said, "you're blind. Now, what's your name?"

"Iggy."

"Iggy?" Fang asked.

"We don't have all day! Come on, Iggy, time for a tour of the Glade." Newt threw his hands in the air and led us around the Glade.

Iggy walked with us. Four people, one is a regular person, the other three are bird freaks. Wonderful.

We had told him about every place in the Glade, except for the Maze. We were in the deadheads.

"Come on," Fang whispered to me. I nodded and walked to Iggy with him.

"Iggy," Fang said, "Come on, let me show you something." Fang and I grinned, but Iggy wouldn't be able to see it.

"Okay,"

Iggy followed us; it was amazing to see how well he could follow, not once tripping on a root or anything else that stuck out of the ground. Alby, Newt, and the rest of the Gladers were far from us now. I stopped and turned my body.

"Iggy," I said, "stand back."

Iggy staggered a few inches back, and I let my wings out. Fang did the same.

"Iggy, hold out your hand, but be gentle." Fang said.

Carefully, ever so carefully, Iggy's hand gently brushed my wings, tracing each feather, moving along the outer edges. I could see a smile cross his face. I looked at Fang, now we were all grinning.

"Woa," Iggy whispered. He was on Fang's wings now, doing the same thing he did to mine.

"Iggy, do you have wings?" Fang asked as Iggy stepped back. We both pulled our wings in, to leave room for Iggy's first try at spreading his wings. I could tell that he had them; I could see them folded into his jacket.

He took of his jacket and uncurled his wings, just as a gust of wind came through. I could only imagine what it felt like, the wind rushing through the feathers.

"Nice," Fang said. I nodded.

Iggy was smiling now, we all were.

"Someone's coming." Iggy said, quickly folding his wings back. We watched as a Beetle blade scurried across the ground, looking at each of us for half of a second just before it scurried away.

"We better get back to Newt, he's probably looking for us." I said, walking toward where Newt was. He was sad. I bet he was thinking of Alby.

"Hey, Max." He said with a sigh. "Hi, Fang, Iggy."

"Wings," I whispered in Newt's ear before turning smoothly to face Fang and Iggy.

"It's time for lunch." Newt said. We followed him to the Homestead, where some other Gladers were gathered ready to eat. Some kid came running up to us, he was short and pudgy with messy red-brown hair.

"Do you know why Newt's mad? What did you do to him? Did you make him mad?" I smiled and ruffled his hair. "No, we didn't do anything. He's probably upset about Alby and Minho."

"What did they do?"

Thomas was suddenly by the boy. "Chuck!"

"They're in the Maze."

"Why are they in the Maze? Did someone die?"

"Chuck!" Thomas repeated.

"I can hear _every_ word you guys say!" Newt screamed at us. He was already sitting down messing with the food given him.

"Chuck!"

"What?" Chuck finally turned around to face Thomas. "Oh I get it. Leave it to me. Good-bye everyone! Farewell! I must now turn and go!" He said, waving his little hand in a princess-like manner. I couldn't stop grinning.

"Well?" I asked, "What do you want?"

"For him to leave you guys alone, Alby told me."

"He told you what?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing, you guys want to sit with us?"

I nodded, Fang shrugged, and Iggy silently and motionlessly followed.

Thomas, Chuck, Iggy, Fang, and I sat down as someone brought are food. "Thanks, Frypan!" Thomas said. "He's the cook here in the Glade." He explained.

"Yeah," Chuck said.

"What's your name?" Thomas asked.

"This is Fang, he's Iggy, and I'm Max."

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, but Maximum is _my_ name." He was silent.

Iggy and Thomas were talking a lot after that, they became quick friends. Iggy followed Thomas away to continue the tour. Fang and I spent the rest of the day in an open spot in the den an open spot in the deadheads, trying out our wings.

I lifted myself about ten feet off the ground, Fang did the same. I told him it would be best if we waited until night so no one could see us. He nodded and followed the path back to the Homestead.

Only a few Gladers were at the Homestead when disaster struck.

I could faintly see Iggy and Thomas step _into_ the Maze, joining two other people.

Alby and Minho.

Alby had just fainted. He'd been stung.

Right as the doors to the Maze were slowly closing, about fifteen Erasers ran to the Homestead.

They headed straight for us.

**OMIGOSH!**

**I hope you liked it **

**Please review, and check out Alley722's stories (she's awesome too!)**

**THANKS!**


End file.
